Hello Dear Stranger
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Six months passed by and Nico is back in the streets of New York. Meanwhile, Will is still trying to move on and is just about to but then once again, fate had thrown that idea away but this time maybe it was for the best. Third installment to the Solangelo Post-it notes AU. Companion fic to Words Unspoken and Written Emotions.


Third installment to the Solangelo post-it notes AU. You can check on my profile for the other two.

* * *

It's been half a year since Nico had walked the grounds of New York.

The city, as always was this busy, loud and buzzing world that seemed to have taken a great liking into living life a little too fast paced.

There's an emotion that seemed to have taken over his entire system much more than excitement.

Fear.

Sure, he was looking forward to seeing everyone he had left. How are they? How was their life the entirety of his absence? Did they miss him?

How had Will been?

Is he fine? Had his life been a lot more exciting after Nico was no longer in his life?

Probably.

Nico can't say the same.

Will. He had already taken a constant spot into Nico's life, a spot so strong he can never truly take out.

Six months might have been longer than the almost two months they've spent exchanging notes but memories either you'd want to forget them or not would forever be etched into a permanent part of your brain and somewhere else far more special.

* * *

"Maybe it's about time you try moving on?" Kayla advised as she sat down next to her brother "It's been six months, Will. You can only try to hold on for so long"

"That's the problem. I don't want to let go because all those what ifs are preventing me from doing so"

"Will, moving on is a closure"

"Easy for you to say, your not the one currently in my shoes" Kayla sighed

"You're right, I'm not but I'm saying this because I'm your sister and I care for you and if telling you to move on would be better for you, then I'll tell you over and over again"

Will fell silent , his eyes focused on the shoe box currently on his bed. The box had held memories, notes he had posted daily for the last six months. Notes he never got a single reply to.

"It's not easy"

"It will never be easy, Will but you have to at least try. For your own sake"

Will nodded, obviously still with reluctance but Maybe he really needed this.

"I need to do something, can you help me?"

Kayla gave a brief nod "I'll go get Austin"

* * *

When Nico finally decided to visit the place he dreaded the most, not because he feared the place but because it held those bittersweet memories he was trying to let go, he expected to see the exact same and boring phone booth.

One that people still often pass by, maybe give a glance or to but momentarily forgotten once they take the next step.

What he never expected was it to be filled with countless post-it notes.

All addressed to him.

* * *

 ** _-Hi, so you haven't replied to any of my previous notes and I'm starting to get worried. Are you okay? Please write a note back._**

 ** _-Guess who just got accepted to med school? Me! I am a genius- not really cause I barely slept studying. Anyways, write back_**

 ** _\- Have I told you something offending? Because if I did, can we discuss it and also I'm sorry. Just please write back._**

 ** _-I'm starting to really miss your presence, you know. Not that I'll exactly know how to physically but. Ah well you get what I mean._**

 ** _-Do you hate me?_**

 ** _-Just one word, Nico_**

 ** _-Can you at least tell me if you wanted to stop this? And why? I'll try to understand your reasoning. Just don't leave me hanging._**

 ** _-My friends told me I'm being stupid for still posting notes but I simply can't let things go._**

 ** _-Happy fourth of July. I hope your celebration is a blast._**

 ** _-I got a kitten from the shelter. Do you want to help me name it?_**

 ** _-"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Yes, I just quoted Shakespeare_**

 ** _-They're all telling me to just finally let you go. But I don't think I can just yet. Have you let me go?_**

 ** _-Are you okay? If you don't want to be my friend then fine I'll let you be just please tell me you're okay_**

 ** _-Seriously starting to get worried here_**

 ** _-Nico. Please. Just one word_**

Nico kept on reading each and every single note with random emotions slowly building up inside him. Confusion, puzzlement, fear, hope and a few others he can't be bothered to name right now.

It doesn't make any sense. Why would Will keep on posting notes when he had already given him his contacts? Why haven't Will contacted him instead?

Basing on whatever was written on the notes, it looks like Will never got his note.

Oh.

Nico's eyes widened as things finally started making sense. The lack of contact from Will. The feeling that he should have felt a little disappointed but for some reason could not. The bunch of random post-it notes that had almost taken over the entirety of the phone booth. It's all clear now.

Will never got his note.

Nico felt a sudden feeling of relief which never really settled for so long as his whole body suddenly felt that familiar tingle of nervousness.

If Will never got the note then there's been a lot of misunderstanding. Nico can only feel the worst.

Contemplating for a few moments, the young man walked out of the booth with all the posts still tucked on their places.

There's a decision he needed to make.

* * *

That morning, Will had planned on giving everything a one last glance. Maybe salvage whatever memory he can bear that wouldn't hurt so much because try as he might, he can never fully let go.

Then he would be moving on. Or maybe step as far away from the memories as he can.

That was the whole plan.

Until it wasn't.

"Hey, uhm. Excuse me?"

There was a person inside the phone booth

The boy, around a head shorter than Will with pair of eyes that seemed to be analyzing Will's very soul as if he were to be judged today and with an aura that felt a bit intimidating and yet for some reason gives Will that mysterious sense of security

It also doesn't help that the other looked all cryptic and secretive.

The boy stared down at Will before seemingly having realized something.

"It's you..."

"What?" Will blinked in complete confusion Also, damn the boy's got an accent Will would totally dig for.

"You're the guy"

The boy's eyes bore down on him. His gaze filled with worry, fear and a tad bit wary with rejection.

The last one confused Will a lot. Why would the guy felt wary with rejection when he had only seen him now?

Unless the cute guy is an apparent admirer of his.

Yeah that seems unlikely. Will mentally slapped himself to focus on the apparent situation.

"I'm the what guy now?"

"The one I've exchanged notes with"

The boy took a deep breath.

"It's you. You're Will"

* * *

Will said that he would let go and finally move on.

That decision had been thrown out the very second the boy who claimed to be Nico had asked him out for a talk

At McDonalds.

"Really, Now" Will raised a brow as the boy paid him no heed and went in line on the counter.

"Shut up. I'm hungry" Will can't do nothing more but raise his hand in surrender.

"Fine, I forfeit this argument for now. Can I have a burger though"

"Now you're talking sense"

"I'm simply hungry without much if a choice. I'll go find us a table" Will scanned around with Nico simply waving him of.

Nico had joined him not long after

"So..." Will decided to start the undoubtedly awkward conversation.

Nico looked at him as if trying to contemplate whatever words would be coming out of his head.

"There's been a misunderstanding"

Will stared at the other with disbelief. Nico disregarded the look on his face and went down to explaining things.

"That day you thought I stopped posting notes, I actually left you one. I have no idea what happened to it and why you never got it in the first place but I did."

"Then why aren't there any notes that followed? I had been leaving you a note almost every day"

Nico shook his head "If I had known about it, I would have done something but I had no way of doing so. That last note I left you, they held my contact information"

Will's was still skeptical but managed to ask something "Why would you leave me your contacts?"

Nico shrugged "I think I want to retain communicating with you. I took a flight to Europe and only just got back a couple of days ago"

"Oh" Will didn't feel that hungry anymore. The information he found out is just that much of a shock to him. Now that things are starting to clear out, Will felt a little mad at himself for his misplaced disappointment "Wait if you did left your contacts but I never did get your note then..."

"Yeah. I actually thought that you rejected my approach and realized you wanted nothing more to do with me. Like you finally got annoyed or something. Funny, I actually felt being stood up which I really don't know how it feels cause I never dated"

"Sorry" Both realized now that none of it were their fault and the word wasn't really necessary and yet it had been spoken if only to bring them closure.

But now that they're both there and talked things out it suddenly felt like in a sudden rush of things.

Six months. They've waited for a long six months for this day and then all of a sudden everything just seemed so fast paced.

Will felt himself being overwhelmed.

"Since there's clearly been a misunderstanding between us. Why don't we start over with a clean slate?"

The boy, Nico he's name is Nico looked at him with relief before giving a brief nod.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace. The guy who bothered you with your post-it notes. I'm sure I invaded your privacy but no, I'm not going to say sorry because I don't regret ever doing it. Nice to finally meet you"

"Uhm, Nico di Angelo. Also you're an asshole for invading my privacy but I kinda had gotten grown with your antics so you're definitely cool in my books. And sorry for being a jerk"

"So, friends?" Will held out a hand.

Nico blinked and did a double take before finally accepting Will's outstretched hands.

Both felt the electricity that have coursed their veins but none of them spoke of it. It was one thing to admit those feelings to themselves but speaking of it in front of the other was a tad bit dangerous.

How are you to admit, after all that you've fallen deep with someone through just mere exchange of words. And that those feelings, no matter the denial and the attempt to make it go away never truly does. In fact, that very moment that you thought it had gone numb and dull that's the moment when it suddenly starts attacking you without mercy.

But words are powerful, aren't they?

* * *

Their meetings never stopped from there. They talked. They changed stories and told tales of their own adventures. They joked around. They were happy in each other's presence and though both of them wanted more maybe for the moment what they have is enough.

They've exchanged contacts not long after. They would message each other in random hours and call whenever they can.

But for some reason, they never stopped communicating with post-it notes and leaving them inside the red phone booth.

Maybe it had been the nostalgia that came with it. The sentimental value or the memories it'll held. One thing's for sure though, they're not ready to stop just yet.

* * *

"Fine be like it and reject the friend who stood by you from the very beginning and never left your side and always makes sure you have a seat in the cafeteria and-

"Shut up Cecil"

"Well, he would oh so kindly stop being annoying if you give us details. With the 's' as in plural' Lou sat besides Cecil "You can start now by the way"

"What do you want me to tell? I already told you that,-

\- that he's got hair as black as the night, eyes even darker than the earth itself and lips as plump as oranges. Yeah whatever Will, we've already heard your poetic stand on his face and that's not what we wanted to know"

Will felt himself reddening

"Fine. What then?"

"When can we meet him?" Cecil asked eagerly

"That too but more important thing is, when are you going to ask him out?"

Will's initial reaction was to choke on air "Lou!"

"Don't Lou me, William. The opportunity is right in front of you and all you need is jump at it"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound like"

"Knock, knock Will nothing's easy in life but know one thing that's hard? Regret"

"Listen to Lady Lou, William. She sounded really smart right now"

* * *

 ** _-Hey, Nico are you free this weekend? My friends and I are going to watch a Movie and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us._**

"Sorry, Nico"

Nico placed the note in his pocket "It's not your fault, sis"

"I know but still"

"Shh. It's fine. Can you go ahead? I just needed to make a call'

Hazel gave her brother a quick hug before heading off.

"Nico? You called. Did you see my note?"

"I was actually calling about that"

"So?"

"Sorry, I can't come. There's somewhere I need to be this weekend"

"Oh" Nico felt the disappointment in Will's voice "That's fine but maybe next time?'

"Definitely. How about next week?"

"Really? Great! I mean, yeah that's cool. So next week?'

"Yeah. Let's talk about details later, I need to go"

* * *

That weekend never came to be. Nico never showed up.

* * *

"Are you Will Solace?"

"Speaking. Sorry but who are you?"

The boy's eyes widened comically and he slightly bowed down to apologize. "Jason Grace. Nico's my cousin and uhm, he wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to meet you up today and yeah. Anyways, I need to go. It was nice meeting you, Will. Goo-

"Sit!"

Jason blinked warily and slowly sat down. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just that Nico won't tell me that anything's wrong but I can feel things are bothering him and I know we just met and I don't want to sound pushy but please tell me what's going on. I'm just really getting worried here"

Jason seemed to analyze Will and his intentions before mumbling about Nico killing him at first sight.

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but I can see how much Nico meant to you and vice versa and maybe this is for the better"

"Is Nico alright?"

"Actually, we don't know that yet. His doctors said he's already in a stable condition but he hasn't woken up yet. Hazel just told me that you two were supposed to meet that's why I came here"

"Doctors? Why is Nico in the hospital? What happened? He'll be fine right?"

"Nico, he had an attack last night"

* * *

"You must be Will"

The blond blinked in confusion as a African-American girl walked inside the room with.a boy that looked Chinese but not entirely, half Canadian maybe?

"Yes, that's me"

"Hazel. I'm Nico's sister, from the fatherly side and this is my boyfriend Frank. Nico would be happy if he knew you were looking after him'

"Nice to meet you. Nico talked about the two of you often and I think he'll be pissed. I mean, I had no idea about his condition. Stupid guy hid it from me"

"I hope I am good in his books" Frank spoke a little warily. "And that's just your typical Nico. He doesn't want people worrying about him"

"Don't worry, you're doing a fine job so far" Will ran his hand through Nico's hair "Behind his cold facade, he's really selfless"

"You like him'

Will immediately flustered at Hazel's comment but nodded anyway "Yeah, I do"

"He likes you too" Hazel sat at the edge of Nico's bed "Those six months he was gone, our family were out in Europe for his medications. We all thought he was getting better, he looked much healthier after all and I think you're a part of the reason why. Even though he thought you purposely cut all ties, I think he never stopped thinking about you"

"Same for me. I'm glad we managed to clear the misunderstanding out"

* * *

"Hey! You're awake!"

"Will?" Nico acknowledge groggily "What? Why are you here?"

"Jason told me. Don't kill him, I asked"

There was silence

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will had asked, vpice sounding a bit betrayed.

"Because this" Nico looked downed "I knew you would worry and you'll start fussing over me like everyone else. I hate it when people stopped living their lives because of me"

"Nico'..."

"I'm tired. I want to rest"

* * *

"He's currently at the rooftop but that info never came from me" Percy gave Will a little encouraging pat before his whole demeanor entirely changed from that of a goofball to someone entirely thankful and focused. "Can we, maybe talk a bit?"

"I'm listening"

"Let's get to the cafeteria." Percy started walking away, not even giving a single glance as if he was so sure Will would be following.

Will Solace took deep breaths before heading over to Percy's direction.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nico was diagnosed with a heart failure when he was eight"

"I know. Hazel told me" Percy shook his head.

" I bet he never told you the whole detail" Percy popped open his coke in can "That day, we were inside Jason's room playing and Jason and I, we started teasing Nico like we usually do. That time, there's this mythological card game he's so obsessed with and he's got this collection and Jason and I, we ended up hanging it up high and watched as Nico struggled to get them...

Percy took a few gulp.

"Even back then, Nico had been fairly small for his age and really also stubborn so the stupid child that he is refused to ask for help and started tiring himself out jumping for his card deck and I went out to get one of the adults and before we knew it, Jason had been screaming his lungs out and crying in panic because Nico just collapsed all of a sudden and to this day, Jason and I we still blame ourselves"

"I don't think he blamed you two"

"We know! That's the harder part. He's just so selfless for the people he care about"

"Yeah. I figured that out now"

"That's why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'm trusting you with Nico but if hear one word of you hurting him, I'll make you feel my wrath and trust me, You wouldn't want to be on my hate list"

Will gulped but nodded nonetheless.

Percy quickly smiled and pat Will on the back.

"Now go"

* * *

Will did found Nico on the rooftop.

 ** _-Sorry about my outburst earlier_**

Will sat besides Nico and handed him the note. Nico looked at the words written, picked up the post-it pad and the pen Will conveniently placed between them and wrote back.

 _-It's fine. Sorry about my attitude. I knew you were just looking after me._

 _-Also, are we seriously doing this now?_

Will read Nico's note and smiled

 ** _-Yes._**

 _-Fine. This is like our aesthetic anyway._

Will let out a smile.

 ** _-Can I tell you something? Or maybe write it down since I don't think I'm brave enough to speak_**

Nico looked up at Will and raised a brow.

 _-What?_

Will quickly wrote a note back but delayed giving it to Nico. As if worried for whatever his reaction might be. With hesitation, Will handed the note.

 ** _\- I really, really like you_**

Nico's eyes widened as his gaze went from the note and then to Will.

"Uhm, Nico?"

Nico had no idea when did he even move or that he had clutched unto Will for dear life, moving their faces closer together. Maybe it was impulsive. Maybe it was the pent up feelings he had been holding on for so long. Maybe he was just being reckless.

Then he kissed Will.

* * *

Everything around Will and Nico seemed to have stopped spinning. And the only thing that mattered were their intertwined hands and that goofy smile they held for each other.

Maybe it could even be that feeling of pure relief. Of things finally settling into a perfect pace.

Or it could be that spark of a budding romance both were looking forward to.

 ** _-Go out with me?_**

 _-If you haven't asked sooner. I would have asked you out myself_

* * *

"Hey, Will it's Hazel. Can we meet. I needed to talk to you about Nico"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll text you the place. Also, don't tell Nico"

"Okay"

"Bye, Will"

Not a minute later, Will received a message gave the sleeping Nico a quick peck on the forehead before storming out.

He was at the meeting place fifteen minutes later.

"Hazel, you want to talk about Nico?"

"First, you can sit down, Will" Hazel stated amused pointing to the empty chair in front.

"...Sorry" Hazel chuckled before clearing her throat

"Nico's got a bucket list"

"What?"

"You know the list of things you wanted to do and achieve before you die? Your goals in life? Strange and random things you feel like doing. A bucket list? Nico has one of those"

"I know what a bucket list is. I've seen that movie" Will looked at Hazel "I just didn't think Nico would actually have one"

"Well he does" Hazel dug through her handbag and took a book out and carefully flipped the pages before taking out a yellow paper with parts of it already burnt down.

"Nico set in on fire. I saved it just in time" Hazel explained the burnt marks handing the paper to Will. "Look, I need a favor from you"

"It concerns Nico isn't it and this list" Hazel can only nod

"Whatever was on the list. I want you to do it with him" Hazel spoke with voice so firm "Run away with him. Let him achieve his dreams"

"But what about his condition?" Will asked with worry.

"That's one of the reasons why. Nico's condition is unpredictable and I thought this would help him a lot. Just in case, you know..." Hazel's voice trembled, unable to say those words.

"I'll do it" Will nodded with finality as he unfolded the list.

* * *

 **Wow talk about me trying to write drama. Yeah not good. I gave up easily**

 **This seemed a little fast paced but I just seriously needed to get this out now since it's been delayed for weeks now. The fourth installment would be a multichap with Solangelo going on road trips and meeting people and more post-it notes.**


End file.
